


Favor for a Friend

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Clark asks Steve to discipline the most unruly member of the Justice League.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	Favor for a Friend

Disciplining Hal was always difficult, mostly because he enjoyed most of the punishments that people could dole out a little bit too much. John had figured out that the best way to punish him was to ignore him for a few hours because he was always repentant after not being the center of attention. The Justice League, however, was far from figuring that little fact out, and the only person that could even make him balk was Arthur, and given that Arthur's idea of good discipline was stabbing someone, so they stopped being annoying, the others were a little reluctant to let him take over. 

Ray had been the one to suggest this arrangement, had informed them about his science buddy complaining about his team leader being a hardass, and Clark had known who he was referring to almost immediately. He'd left the room to make a phone call, and in a few hours, he was carrying Hal towards New York City. They'd made him leave his ring behind, said that he couldn't be trusted with it. 

"Steve's a good guy," he had told Hal, even as the Lantern stared at him with tears in his eyes, "I like him, at least, and really Harold, this whole charging into battle thing is getting to be too much," his eyes glazed over, and it became evident that he was imagining Hal being punched into the ground by Parademons, you could tell because he was smiling. 

"Okay, but like..." Hal bit down on his lower lip, if he could pretend to be cute Clark might change his mind, Clark punishing him was always fun. "you could spank me. That would work." 

The Kryptonian clearly wavered, but soon shook his head. "Be good for Steve, Lantern." 

Hal definitely wasn't planning on being good, if he was going to be spanked he was going to have fun with it, so his first interaction with Steve Rogers was walking into a room containing five men, and asking: "So, which one of you is the hardass?" 

They stared at him with wide eyes, speechless, until one of them just vanished from existence, and three of the remaining four burst out into laughter. The fourth crossed his arms, glaring at him, which only made it more obvious that it was him. Hal guessed that the one who disappeared had been Ray's friend, trying to avoid any repercussions from his comment. He did so love sowing chaos. 

"Excuse me," tall, blond and jacked addressed his teammates, he was trying to keep a smile on his face, but rage was clearly boiling beneath the surface. "I need to take care of this. Clint, Tony, do not do anything until I get back." 

One of the men, the one dressed head to toe in purple, flipped him off, but Rogers seemed to be well-practiced in ignoring him. 

Hal found his arm being gripped by a hand that felt like it was made of iron, and he was dragged out of the room with ease. 

A loud voice followed them out of the room. "You could have gotten away with it, Man-Mountain, if you were a little less obvious."

* * *

Captain America didn't bother dragging him to his quarters, which Hal hadn't really been expecting to be honest, he hadn't earned that, and instead, he pushed him into a secondary living room, one with an old, worn couch. The blond shoved him roughly down on the sofa, his face in the cushions and his ass in the air. "I did this as a favor for Clark," Rogers growled, "but I don't appreciate you trying to piss me off." 

His voice was dark and promised painful things in his future if he got too far out of line, Hal shivered in response. 

He felt the couch sink beside him as the other man sat down behind him, and soon enough, he was being dragged backward, until he laid directly over the man's lap. Fingers curled around the waistband of his jeans and tugged downwards until the curve of his ass was completely bare. 

Hal took in a sharp intake of breath, hotly anticipating what was about to happen, and he let out a groan when the super soldier's large, callous hand swung down, sending a wave of searing pain up his spine. This was what he wanted. 

"Is that all you got, Golden Boy?" the pilot teased, shaking his ass mockingly. "I barely felt it." 

His ass was going to regret that, he knew it, and he loved it. 

Steve swung his hand down again, harder this time, hard enough that it must have left a bright red handprint, and this time the Lantern's ass stung. Hal shivered in pleasure. 

The blond paused, his hand hovering in the air about a foot above Hal's ass. "You enjoy this," he said quietly, to no one, it was nothing more than a moment of realization, and he balled his hand into a fist, squeezing the skin of his palm. 

Hal, foreseeing an outcome where the other man stopped spanking him entirely and decided that the best kind of punishment was one where he didn't give Hal what he wanted, responded in the worst way possible. He panicked. "No, not at all," he lied through his teeth, and his voice betrayed him by wavering. Steve would have been able to tell that he was lying anyway. After all, he could clearly feel how hard the Lantern was since Hal's erection was pressing right up against his thighs. 

Cap rubbed his thumb against the swell of Hal's ass. "I should stop right now, the best punishment would be to tie you up, and leave you in the basement for a few hours, where no one could take pity on you and bring you to completion." 

The pilot shook his head desperately. 

"I won't do that though, as long as you promise to behave," he paused to let the brunet nod, and when Hal did so, he brought his hand down again. 

He swung his hand three times in succession, swatting the other man's ass hard, and Hal wailed in response, squirming in his lap. He inadvertently rubbed his cock against Rogers' thighs every time there was an impact. 

Steve ignored his noises, continuing his assault on his ass, he showered the other man's ass with slaps, until it was painted pink from all the blows. It would be sore when Jordan tried to sit down again. 

Carefully, Steve moved the man's legs off of him so he could stand up, he would leave him to regain his dignity on his own. He had gotten all the way to the door before Jordan's muffled voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"I take back everything I said about being good." 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have the idea of Steve being friends with the JSA stuck in my head, so I really hope Alan doesn't find out about this.


End file.
